


these are the days that bind you together, forever

by petemikey



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alphabet Challenge, Depression, Gen, angsty??, honestly idk, implied self harm/attempted suicide, part deux, pun not intended, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petemikey/pseuds/petemikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Frank gave Bandit his number, he didn't ever expect her to actually use it.</p>
<p>~Title from 'Bad Blood' by Bastille~</p>
            </blockquote>





	these are the days that bind you together, forever

**Author's Note:**

> my stats were kinda shitty for 'A'. Maybe we can improve that, eh? ;)
> 
> ~
> 
> B is for Bandit

Bandit wouldn't have called Frank, it's just that Gerard hasn't come out of his room in a really long time. He slept through breakfast yesterday and then lunch and then dinner, and then breakfast again.

Bandit had given up trying to get into her dad's room. She was bored (for once) of colouring, and there was nothing for her to eat in the house. She was flicking through one of her colouring books when she came across a picture of a robot with a number and 'Frnk xo' scrawled underneath.

She bit her lip thoughtfully and grabbed her book and ran to the kitchen. After scrambling onto the counter she pulled the phone off its holder and punched the number in. It was answered almost immediately.

"Yo Jurerd." Frank laughed huskily; it was obvious he'd only just gotten up.  
"No Frankie, it's Bandit." she told him.  
"Oh, hi B. Is your daddy around?" asked Frank more calmly.  
"That's why I called. He hasn't come outta his room since b'fast yesterday and Frankie 'm super hungry and i'm bored an-"  
"Ssh it's okay baby. I'll be over in twenty minutes okay?" Frank told her reassuringly.  
"Mmmkay." whispered Bandit.

When Frank showed up twenty minutes later as promised, he was armed with carrier bags of groceries. 

"I'm gonna go talk to your daddy okay?" he told her, giving her a blueberry muffin and a pink plastic cup of milk.

He knocked on Gerard's door and had a five minute conversation with him before he was finally let in.

"Gerard Way. Get your ass out of that bed right now. You have a /daughter/ to look after, Gee. You can't just sit around and mope all day." Frank told him, sitting on his bed. 

The room stank.

/Gerard/ stank, but getting him out of his cave where he could forget about the world was operation number one.

"Fuck Frank," Gerard wiped his nose on his sleeve. "I'm a single parent and I can't go a month without having an existential crisis. Bandit probably hates me. Shit, I'm such a fuck up." Gerard laid back on his bed, staring at the ceiling whilst Frank searched for what to say.

"You can start by getting in the shower. You smell like fucking death took a shit. I'm gonna make something for breakfast." Frank told him, going over to open a blind.  
"We don't ha-"  
"I brought food, dumbass."

Frank watched as Gerard sloped off to the bathroom, his black, greasy hair knotted beyond belief.

He opened the windows and curtains to try and let some light and air get in.

Frank found Bandit in the kitchen, reaching to put the bread in the cupboard. She turned around and saw Frank, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Ssh. B, what's wrong?" asked Frank, as she latched her five year old body onto Frank's leg.  
"I'm sorry." she cried out. Frank bent down and wiped her tears away with his thumb.  
"It's okay, B. Can you remember what I said when I gave you that number?" he asked her softly, putting her hair behind her ear.  
"Uh, didn't you say that I could call whenever I wanted or if something bad was happening?" she asked, sniffing.  
"Exactly." Frank told her, handing her a tissue.  
"So daddy was being a bad daddy so I called?" she asked.

Frank swore that his heart /literally/ broke in two.

"No, daddy wasn't being bad. Sometimes people get really sad, and that's what happened to your daddy." Frank was trying to tell her about clinical depression in the most kid friendly way possible  
"Did I make daddy sad?" she asked innocently.

(Frank's heart broke into quarters there.)

"No of course not Bandit. You're daddy's little angel."

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

When Gerard came downstairs, Bandit ran over to him, grinning. He picked her up and cradled her gently, tears silently falling down his face as he gave a small smile in Frank's direction.

They were broken and bruised and dysfunctional but they were a family and like hell was anyone gonna take that away from them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !
> 
> i didn't like this that much meh. You should be looking forward to 'I' !!
> 
> wentziero.tumblr.com


End file.
